


Scar won’t get his own bed, and he definitely isn’t planning on it now

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: M/M, ah yes scarian, and this time its the sharing a bed trope except with some canonical meaning behind it, anyway, dont ship real ppl just the mc personas, its back my dudes, not rlly sure what else to say?, u know how scars always sleeping in g’s bed, uhh yeah enjoy!!, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Scar really should just go get his own bed, it isn’t hard to do— but using Grian’s is just so much easier!
Relationships: Grian/Goodtimeswithscar
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231





	Scar won’t get his own bed, and he definitely isn’t planning on it now

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi (o^^o)
> 
> i havent written scarian in a while and this idea had been sitting in the back of my mind for a while, soo...
> 
> its technically not a ficlet but its only 8 words over the limit so i mean,,
> 
> dont ship real ppl! mc personas only

Scar really needed to get himself a bed.

Sure, he had his bed in Larry the Snail, but it felt... wrong. It was like he was sleeping beside someone, or beside something— a feeling that was only welcome when he was aware of who the someone was.

It was like a sleeping beside a ghost. He didn’t like it.

So for the past month or so, he’d just been using Grian’s bed, out by his starter base. It wasn’t like Grian actually slept in it, he kept a spare bed in his inventory so he wouldn’t have to fly down and was always at his mansion. It seemed like a perfect little secret arrangement.

And so far, he’d yet to be caught.

So, as per usual when he decided he couldn’t pull another all nighter, he took off in the direction of Grian’s base. It was a homey little area, nothing like his magnificent mansion. Little bamboo shoots grew in the corners of the clearing and fireflies flew around slowly, similar in colouration to the soft glow of lanterns.

Scar squeezed between two chests to reach the empty bed and, after a quick side-to-side glance to make sure Grian wasn’t around, he crawled under the covers and puller his hat off, letting his eyes close.

He welcomed sleep when it came. Not that it took very long.

▽

“...Dang it,” Grian frowned, checking his shulker box one last time. He must’ve left his bed at the mining mesa, how typical. He could barely walk, and his mansion was so far away!

He still couldn’t believe he’d forgotten to repair his elytra. One second he was gliding smoothly back, the next he was tangled up in vines and leaves as he fell through the jungle canopies, elytra practically shredding itself.  
He glanced at the moss growing on a tree beside him. Maybe he could just sleep on the floor, whats the worse that could happen? Barely any mobs spawned here, it was too dense.

Scar’s warning of the ‘meanie bears’ rang in his head, and he sighed. Maybe not his brightest idea.

Wait, didn’t his hobbit hole still have a bed? He couldn’t remember whether or not he’d taken it already, but it was worth a shot. It definitely better than trudging through more leaves and vines at his hour.

Grian started walking in what he hoped was the right direction.

It wasn’t easy to get your bearings in a jungle, but he’d found a few landmarks in his time here. The tree he was passing had an almost heart-shaped hole in the trunk, the rock just ahead of him that had a recognizable shape, little things.

It wasn’t foolproof, but it was enough for him.

And soon enough, he saw the dim glow of what had to be his lanterns. Perfect! If his bed wasn’t there, maybe he could rummage through whatever was left in his chests and find a blanket to sleep on the floor of his base.

He sliced through a low-hanging vine, speeding up. He just wanted to collapse and go to sleep for a few hours. He was pretty sure he could see a sliver of purple blanket through the gap between the chests.

That was a little odd, he was pretty sure his bed was blue. But he didn’t pay too much attention, maybe he’d just forgotten. After a long day of mining terracotta and sand, he wouldn’t be too surprised if he was missing minuscule details like that.

He stepped into the clearing, going around his chest monster to get to his bed. And he froze.

...Scar? What was he doing here? Grian hesitantly walked over, footsteps much lighter now, being careful not to wake the wizard. He seemed to be fast asleep, curled in on himself with his hat crumpled in his grip and clutched up to his chest, blankets wrapped snugly around him.

Judging by the dark circles under his eyes, he was exhausted, too. Grian didn’t really have the energy nor heart to wake him up and make him leave.

So after some very minimal, semi-delirious, thinking, Grian pulled his dusty and grass-stained sweater off and dropped it to the floor, before cautiously lifting he covers and crawling in beside Scar.

He was already on the side of the bed, there was plenty of room. Grian tugged the covers over a little, exhaling softly as got comfortable with as little movement as possible.

Scar’s face was a little closer than he’d intended, and as soon as Grian exhaled, his eyes shot open. He jolted, yelping and kicking Grian’s leg in his struggle.

“Woah, woah, calm down,” Grian grabbed his arm, shifting slightly. “It’s just me,”

“You’re—“ Scar stuttered, freezing up a little as his brain gently reminded him where he was. “I’m so sorry, I’m—“

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. We’re both just trying to sleep,” Grian mumbled, shuffling closer to absorb the warmth that seemed to radiate off of Scar. It was still cool weather, and out in the open? The blanket just wasn’t going to cut it.

Scar squirmed again, trying to somehow escape from the blanket that seemed more and more like a trap, but Grian just wrapped an arm around him and snuggled into his chest.

“This is your fault,” Grian murmured. “You sleep in my bed, you get cuddled.” The builder let out a breath, relaxing into the other’s torso and closing his eyes. He was rather warm... and Scar didn’t really have any complaints— he had just been worried Grian would be upset.

And he wasn’t wrong, either.

“...Yeah, alright,” He unpinned his arms and wrapped them around Grian’s smaller frame, ducking his head down to rest in Grian’s hair, placing a kiss into the sandy-brown curls after a moment of hesitation.

He let his mind wander, eventually deciding to focus on Grian’s heartbeat as he sank back into the much warmer embrace of sleep.

Maybe he didn’t need to get his own bed, after all

**Author's Note:**

> ahh thanks for reading to the end!! have a wondrous morning/evening/night!


End file.
